Holiday To Remember
by GleefulNaleyfanatic
Summary: What if Tara said yes to spending the break with Kat and Ethan? What things might happen that bring Tara and Ethan back together? Will Kat go on that big road trip with Myles after all or spend time with her family?


A Holiday To Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy or any of the characters mentioned.**

**Summary: What would happen if Tara actually did go and spend the holidays with Kat and Ethan? What things might happen that bring Tara and Ethan back together? Will Kat go on that big road trip with Myles after all or spend time with her family?**

Pairings: Ethan/Tara, Kat/Myles, past mentions of Tara/Christian

Takes place during and after Learning To Fly Part 2

"So I'm going to stick around for the holidays. Dad's off doing stuff with his assistant in Berlin." Ethan explained backstage. Tara had just gotten to keep the dress that made her do so well in dress rehearsal, she was overjoyed.

"Sounds smart." Tara casually replied with a smirk.

"You should stay with us over break. You could take classes, you and Kat can hang out. You and I could hang out. Just think about it." Ethan suggested happily with a smirk. The possibility of spending the whole holiday with Tara, yeah it's gonna be great.

Tara shook her head with a smile. "I don't have to... I'm in!"

"Really?" Ethan asked as a joyful smile appeared on his face.

Tara nodded with a grin.

"Will I be able to change anytime this century?" Abigail rudely cut in. They almost forget she was in the dressing room too.

"Alright... We'll work out details later." Ethan chuckled, getting the hint, as he kissed Tara quickly on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

Tara was getting ready for the finale number of the Nutcracker when Christian approached her.

"So are your family seafood or turkey people?" He asked curiously.

Tara had stopped her warm up and turned to face Christian. "What?"

"You know I'd love to come down to the farm over the holidays." Christian said with a smile.

Oh, she had yet to tell him about her plans with Kat and Ethan. "Um about that... I'm actually going to spend the holidays with Kat."

There's no point of mentioning Ethan really, I mean it's not like she can't leave that little detail out.

"Oh that's fine then... Kat could use her friends over break." Christian said understandingly, although really he just wanted to spend the holiday with her and only her.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too. It'll be a bummer not to see my parents but I'll see them soon enough." Tara smiled as Christian just nodded thoughtfully.

Tara took one last look in Christian's direction before walking onto the stage.

* * *

Tara took her final bow of the evening as the curtain closed.

She smiled when she spotted Kat and Myles backstage.

"You're here!" Tara exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to them and gave Kat a hug.

"Of course we are! Couldn't miss your big performance now could I?" Kat teased pulling away.

"No you couldn't have!" Tara grinned, hugging Kat once more before waving to Myles.

"So Ethan texted me while you were performing, I heard you're coming with us for the holiday! This is just the best news." Kat giggled like a school girl at her best friend.

"Aren't you going to be gone for most of holiday?" Tara asked Kat, curiously.

"We won't leave for like two weeks so we still get to spend time together... And you and Ethan get to spend some time together." Kat smirked knowingly.

Tara rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that ended up grazing her lips. "It's not like that Kat."

"Whatever you say T." The blonde said in a sing-song voice before latching onto her boyfriend and strolling in the opposite direction.

Tara smiled to herself later that night as she packed her suitcase up. A whole holiday spent with the Karamakovs... What could go wrong?

* * *

The next day Tara woke up early, partially due to excitement about her vacation. After telling her parents last night over the phone that she would be spending the break with Kat and Ethan, Tara got prepared for it.

She met up with Kat and Ethan outside the doors of the academy.

"No entourage or waiting limo?" Tara teased good-naturedly about how famous and rich the Karamakovs were.

"Just a taxi, hope that's alright." Ethan shrugged after putting the last bag in the trunk.

"It's great." Tara nodded, sending Ethan a quick smile, before tightening her pony tail.

"So I call shotgun!" Kat chimed in, making her way to the said passenger's seat, leaving Ethan and Tara to sit in the back of the cab together; they actually didn't mind one bit.

They were making small inside jokes and once again acting all flirty which Kat wanted to block out at all costs so she out her headphones in an resorted to texting Miles about what time scom should he arriving at the house so he could come and visit her.

Twenty minutes later the cab pulled up to the familiar looking house, mansion more like it.

The trio stood at the front of the house, admiring the view.

"Well Tara Webster, welcome to El Casa De Karamakov." Ethan called out with a smirk as Kat stepped in between the two and put her arms around both of their shoulders.

"This is going to be the best break ever!"


End file.
